


And Their Sins Are

by expressdrive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sekai as altar boys, sorry in advance folks??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession box isn't really a place for altar boys to fuck. Jongin thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Their Sins Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is really an old gift fic for a friend. Also, this is the VIP ticket which will allow me to enter the gates of hell quick. But seriously, this includes sexual acts in places that may go against religious moral standards. Read at your own discretion.

“Just shut up and take your boxers off,” Jongin commands, voice thick and warm against Sehun’s ear. Sehun hisses as he stands, pulling up his alb and slips off of his boxers. He curses mentally as he hits the side of the cramped box they are in.

Jongin chuckles as Sehun kicks off his undergarment in a corner along with Jongin’s boxers, letting them fill whatever space left in the confession box.

Jongin’s alb is already pulled up to his stomach with his cock standing proud.

 _Jesus, we are going to hell for this_ , Sehun thinks. He looks down at Jongin’s cock and fights the urge to wrap his hand around it. They are fully aware that what they are doing is against what they have been taught; fully aware that someone might to hear them from the outside; fully aware that the mass starts in thirty minutes.

They still need to prepare the things needed by their parish priest for the liturgy but clearly, Jongin doesn’t give a fuck about that. He can take care of that later.

Oh Sehun is number one in his to-do list right at that moment.

“We need to do this fast,” Sehun says as he drops on his knees, moving closer so he’s eye level with Jongin’s cock. He wastes no time and takes a hold of it, giving it a few pumps before leaning forward to take the head inside his mouth. Jongin feels warm in his hand and Sehun likes how Jongin’s head is thrown back, mouth partly open.

He proceeds to lick the shaft, making sure not to leave any space dry. Jongin grunts lightly as Sehun takes him in again, and this time, Sehun presses his tongue hard on the slit, making Jongin grab a hold of Sehun’s hair.

“Shit, Sehun—” Jongin is cut by Sehun finally taking him in slowly until his lips almost touch the base of Jongin’s cock. Sehun’s hand advances to fondle Jongin’s balls as he moves his head up and down.

Jongin pushes Sehun’s shoulder lightly a minute or two after, making him groan in protest with Jongin’s cock still in his mouth. Jongin swears that if Sehun hadn’t let go of him immediately after, he’d already come inside his mouth.

“I’m not coming in your mouth, babe. Come here,” Jongin murmurs.

Sehun rolls his eyes but does what he’s told anyway.

He pulls up Sehun’s alb only to see an expanse of milky white skin. Jongin runs his hand on Sehun’s thighs, occasionally pressing near his cock. Sehun’s breath hitches and he’s left to do nothing but shut his eyes tight. He feels so sinful but feeling Jongin’s hand on his skin is something he could never decline.

Jongin gestures him to settle on his lap. Sehun’s breath hitches once again when his cock gets in contact with Jongin’s in an attempt to position himself comfortably on the other’s lap.

“This alb is really getting on my nerves,” Jongin says, pulling up Sehun’s alb higher until it shows his nipples. Jongin doesn’t wait for Sehun to say anything back and proceeds to lean forward, tongue nibbling on Sehun’s left nipple while his hand rubs and tweaks the other.

Sehun’s hand involuntarily holds onto Jongin’s nape, head throwing back just like how Jongin did a few minutes ago. He doesn’t realize the sounds he’s making until Jongin crashes his lips on his and says, “Shh, not so loud.”

Sehun’s sees that smirk playing on his lips and he is too sure that Jongin wants the exact opposite of what he’s telling him to do. He knows how Jongin prefers him to be vocal. Sometimes, Sehun wonders why Jongin even decided to serve in church.

It just surprised him one day to see Jongin with the parish priest saying, “This is Kim Jongin. They just moved here last week and he personally came up to me and asked if he could serve our parish.” The smile Jongin gave him that day tells him that he’s really up to no good.

He moves a little just to get more friction, brushing his cock onto Jongin’s and Sehun is more than satisfied to hear that moan coming out from Jongin’s lips. It’s Sehun’s turn to kiss him hard on the lips, “There, there, who’s being loud now?”

Sometimes, Sehun thinks they’re just doing this to spite each other.

Jongin doesn’t answer and looks at his watch instead. “We have twenty minutes.”

He grabs a small plastic bottle on the floor and Sehun can’t help but think how surprising Jongin can be. “Who brings lube in church,” he deadpans.

“Oh come on, we always have to be ready.” Jongin uncaps the bottle and squeezes a generous amount on his palm and Sehun’s.

Jongin is set to spread it around his cock when Sehun stops him, “Let me.”

He smiles and maneuvers his hand behind Sehun instead. He jumps a little when he feels Jongin’s finger poking on his entrance. He continues to coat the lube on Jongin’s cock as Jongin finally pushes a finger inside him, slowly pulling in and out and it doesn’t take long for Jongin to add in another finger until he’s scissoring him, feeling Sehun’s muscles contract against his fingers.

A few seconds later and Sehun is already whispering “I’m ready” to Jongin’s ear. He withdraws his fingers and Sehun moves even closer, positioning Jongin’s cock beneath his hole.

He shuts his eyes tight as he pushes himself down, taking in Jongin’s cock slowly. Jongin hands are on his hips and Sehun maintains his balance by placing his hands on the sides of the box and suddenly he feels thankful on how narrow the confession box is.

Jongin proceeds to run his hand on Sehun’s thighs and hips. “You’re so beautiful,” he says softly and Sehun feels silly because it isn’t really the time to blush upon hearing a compliment while you’re being fucked inside a confession box by your neighbourhood friend.

It doesn’t take long for them to fasten their pace; Sehun meeting Jongin’s thrusts up and down and he feels that familiar boiling on the pit of his stomach. He knows Jongin is close, too, judging by how he thrusts faster and with added force.

Sehun dismisses the fact that there might be people hearing his and Jongin’s wanton moans from the outside. All he’s concerned right at that moment is how good Jongin feels inside him, how Jongin’s hand is wrapped around his cock, giving it a few pumps before he shoots his come onto Jongin’s chest. Jongin doesn’t stop thrusting until he pulls out, mouth hanging open as he pumps his own cock.

Sehun removes himself from Jongin, drops down on his knees again and Jongin lets out a cry of pleasure as he shoots his come onto Sehun’s face. Sehun wraps his hand around Jongin’s cock, licking off the remaining come dripping on the head. Sehun wipes the come off of his face with his fingers, only to lick them off as well.

Jongin presses his lips onto Sehun’s and it isn’t really new for him to taste himself from Sehun’s mouth. Sehun glances on his watch and it took him a few seconds to realize that they only have five more minutes until the mass starts. “Holy shit, we have to hurry up!”

He stands abruptly, dragging Jongin up and pulls down their white albs. He’s never been so thankful to see that there aren’t any people around the area. Jongin loves how Sehun is capable of being so bashful, do completely obscene things and go back to being bashful and dim the next second. He lets himself get dragged by Sehun to the preparation room with the lectors and other altar servers.

 

 

Sehun is too pre-occupied to notice the shit-eating grin playing on Jongin’s lips as they line up along with the priest, readying themselves to hear the ringing of the church bell which signals the start of the mass. He feels really guilty for doing it inside the confession box, but it’s not like he can do anything about it now.

He glances at Jongin and the latter is mouthing something to him. They’re a few meters apart and he does his best to lip read.

Forehead creasing, he finally understands what Jongin is trying to tell him.

_Boxers. Inside the confession box._

It dawns to Sehun that he’s not wearing any. Neither is Jongin. He’s dead if anyone sees those before they do. He’s actually going to serve without wearing any undergarment beneath his alb. _Holy shit._

Jongin mouths _kinky_ before winking at him and Sehun deliberately pales.

The church bell rings.


End file.
